danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Jarren
|fanonized = }} Alex Jarren is one of the visitors of the series written by TheConeZone, Danganronpa: Crimson Fantasy and one of the participants of the mutual killing game, Killing Mansion Life. Alex has gained the title, Ultimate Achiever, for many reasons. One of them is for him being good at his studies. History Early Life Back in his elementary school, his teachers, family, and friends compliment him about how good he is with his exam grades. His teachers told him to strive and do better, his friends congratulate him and his family gave him good hugs. Even though he enjoyed the support and everything, he sometimes feels as this good grade streak stops him from doing what he loves. He enjoys winning online games and hanging out with his friends. Though, he can't do anything with this, so he is forced to live like this. Now, his life has been wasted. He stills keeps in contact with his friends, but his whole school life is now dead because all he did was being supported and complimented about his grades, and he couldn't spend more time with his friends. Now, after elementary school has ended, he can finally spend as much as he needs with his friends, and nothing is going to stop him. He's 17 now, along with his other friends. His trustworthy friend, Harrison also arrived and noted that Alex and he got a letter each. Alex was intrigued. He opened the letter, hoping there weren't any drugs, then found a note. Harrison had also got the letter. Harrison was excited because they were both going to enter a big game being held in a mansion. Alex didn't really want to enter, because he wants to spend time with his friends. But that's because he didn't read the whole note. At the end of the note, the writer of the note addressed him as, the Ultimate Achiever. After seeing that, he told his friends, and his friends encourage him to enter. He gains motivation and asked his parents if he could go. He gained the deserved permission and hopes to redeem himself with all of the studies his been through Name and Development The name Alex means "defender of men; protector of mankind" and Jarren means "To cry out, singing". Alex is based on the author's real friend. His personality was perfect for a character and he is also a key character in the plot, so the author added him in the story. Appearance Alex is a pale-skinned guy. He wears a short-sleeved open green jacket with black sweatpants. Under that jacket, he wears a white singlet and wears olive loafer shoes. Additionally, he wears a black choker around his neck. Along with black glasses and earrings that are star-shaped. Personality Alex is determined when it comes to working hard. He will strive to do his best to get a good point or mark. But he would then feel bored when doing so and start to talk with his friends. He is very talkative when it comes to socializing with friends. He is always the first to crack a joke and the first to start a conversation. He likes to hang out with his buddies and do all sorts of stuff, such as being competitive and having fun. In certain situations, he would shush those who give him a headache by being annoying and figure out solutions to solve the problem. He would reprimand those who thinks the situation is just a joke, and make sure they stop thinking so. If he's alone or not interacted with, he would go over his thoughts and think about what to do and what he has done, while hoping somebody talks to him. Alex can get easily bored when he is alone. If he eventually gets bored, he would seek a group of people and jump right into what they are doing. He can get easily adjusted with new topics and conversations. If he fails to enter the conversation, he won't give up until he finds a group that he can talk with. If he still can't he is forced to wait for while until he found the perfect moment to strike. Alex prefers to be with his friends other then studying, but he knows it's for the greater good. Skills and Talent Ultimate Achiever Alex is well known for his well-deserved achievements. Such as school achievements, sport achievements, little achievements in class or overall just getting a good score in anything. This helps him to feel motivated to do better. Other then winning achievements, he sets goals pretty early before he could actually do that goal. He likes to think ahead before actually getting the opportunity to do so. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Along with the other visitors, his picture was created thanks to Avatar Maker Charat.